


Save a Horse, Ride the Cowboy

by Lexsssu



Series: NNN [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Creampie, Drabble, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: ...and you get to milk him too.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: NNN [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Save a Horse, Ride the Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> More stuff for No Nut November and tbh I've actually had this idea about a Belphie smut months ago but only got to writing it now lmao

You were going to die.

Like you were legitimately going to die.

Even though you were the one sitting on top of Belphegor, the Avatar of Sloth completely had you at his mercy.

You’d think that since he was normally lazy all the time he’d simply just lie back and let you take the reins whenever you made love, but that was the biggest misconception you’ve had in the history of your short human life.

The sharp, wet smack of his skin against yours echoed throughout the attic room as his hips worked a mile per minute as his cock pistoned into your oversensitive cunt. Belphie had been working you up for what felt like forever, surprising you with the ferocity of his carnal affections.

What should have been a slow, sensual ride turned into you being used almost like a human fleshlight by the youngest demon brother. Your head remained thrown back throughout the whole time, mouth agape and tongue sticking out as you allowed yourself to be rawed by your lover with such intensity that you were helpless to do anything but accept everything he had to give you.

Belphie gripped your hips, marveling at the softness of the slight pudge you carried even as he fucked you like an animal in heat. 

You are perfect.

So so so perfect.

You who understood him despite his many faults and mistakes yet loved him still.

Simply the thought of you and your love for him made his bovine tail wag and thump on the bed as if it had a mind of his own.

You’d lost track of how many times you’ve climaxed already as Belphie played your body like a fine-tuned instrument. Drenching his lower half again and again until you were sure you’d pass out while riding him.

Just when you were sure you’d finally fall into the sweet embrace of oblivion, the demon gave his last thrust. Angling his hips in such a way that he was sure his shaft pierced you as deeply as it could go before releasing everything he’d saved up.

Slumping against him, you immediately fell asleep in his arms after the strenuous workout. The sin didn’t bother pulling out either and just followed you into dreamland, allowing his cock to stay stuffed inside of your abused pussy even after unleashing his load into the depths of your womb.

You also milked a cowboy that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
> [Talk to Me](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Lexsssu's Cafe](https://ko-fi.com/lexsssu)  
> [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)  
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)  
> 


End file.
